


Beautiful to Beautiful

by Carnivalgirl24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Image, Drinking & Talking, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Minako knows what's going on even if Yuuri doesn't, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalgirl24/pseuds/Carnivalgirl24
Summary: "There is a flash of fear in those ice blue eyes, and suddenly Minako is choking on her drink from trying not to laugh. Victor Nikiforov, a man in his twenties with a jawline sharper than the blades he skates on, is trying to talk to her Old to Old."Late one night over a few beers, Victor asks Minako about getting Botox.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	Beautiful to Beautiful

Everyone in the periphery of the Katsukis has been having the time of their lives with Victor Nikiforov here. It has only been three weeks since he and his entourage of FedEx boxes landed at the onsen, and they have only done this twice before, but Minako finds herself looking forward to sitting up late drinking with him like she would with an old friend.

It's Friday night, around half past eleven. The weather forecast says it'll be a hot weekend and they can feel it even now. They are on their fourth or maybe fifth round of beers. Yuuri went to bed two hours ago; he was exhausted from training, but it didn't escape Minako’s notice that Yuuri's urge to be alone sprung up the exact moment Victor opened his shirt. Mari went off to smoke and has not come back. So Minako and Victor are alone.

Between conversations they’ve been watching a romance movie, which is now reaching its dramatic climax. Earlier on in the evening, they played a game where Victor tried to guess what was happening from actions alone, but it fell apart when the plot did several twists and Mari and Minako got lost too. Despite this, Victor is still watching with interest. The actors playing the lead couple are hot, so Minako figures that must be enough.

He turns to her, his chin resting elegantly on his hand.

"Do you know where the nearest Botox clinic is?"

Minako glares at him. "Excuse me? Why do you think I know that?”

Victor was trained by Lilia Baranovskaya (of the Bolshoi, and of belligerent ex-husbands - he's dished a lot about it). Fury ricochets off him. He smiles, his eyes forming half-moons.

"You look ridiculously good for your age. I can believe you have good genes but not that your parents were gods."

Minako draws a circle around her face with a finger. "This is natural. I exercise, I eat well, I sleep well, and I've never smoked in my life." She also spends a not-inconsiderable sum on moisturiser, but it'd take more beer than this for her to admit that. “And I’m pretty sure even where you come from, it’s rude to talk about a woman’s age.” She takes a swig of her beer in the most affronted way she can.

"I'm sorry," Victor says. "I couldn’t exactly ask Yuuri. And I _need_ it.”

There is a flash of fear in those ice blue eyes, and suddenly Minako is choking on her drink from trying not to laugh. Victor Nikiforov, a man in his twenties with a jawline sharper than the blades he skates on, is trying to talk to her Old to Old.

"Do you?" she says softly.

“My publicist has been telling me to get it for two years,” he says, “Ever since _this_ happened.” He gestures to a faint line at the left corner of his mouth, which is visible even when he relaxes his face. It does not have a twin on the right; it would seem his perfect smiles are in fact a little crooked. “But I was still doing a lot of TV, and I didn’t want the tabloids to notice my face was frozen. But now that I’m taking a year off, it’s the perfect time.”

Minako has always had good instincts when it comes to Yuuri Katsuki and people in his periphery, and those instincts tell her _Don’t let him_ _do this_ before she can think of a reason why. A few seconds later, she does. She leans across the table and gives him her best “listen to teacher” look.

“Victor Nikiforov, I remember when you were the Lilac Fairy. You moved like a blossom on the wind, you were so gentle. And now you’re…well, you’re…” She moves her hands up and down, hoping he somehow understands she means muscle-bound, chisel-jawed, _handsome prince_. “You’re beautiful in a completely different way. But your fans have loved every version of you.”

“They won’t love me forever,” Victor says. “They’ll forget about me. That’s the business.”

“Yuuri won’t."

Victor sets his beer down like a chess piece. “I wish I knew what Yuuri thought of me.”

 _It’s happening_ , Minako thinks, _he’s going to tell me_. While Yuuri says Victor never noticed him before that video, Minako would bet her life that he did. Because in these three short and long weeks, everyone in the periphery of the Katsukis has noticed that Victor is in love with Yuuri.

Then Victor remembers himself, and smiles that perfect smile. “I just mean, he’s a...challenge to coach.”

 _Damnit. Next Friday_ _I’ll get hold of some vodka._

“Alright,” she says, “I’ve been teaching Yuuri for years. And I can promise you he’s watching every expression you make. And if you just smile at him like this,” She does the thinnest, most restrained smile she can, “what is that going to do to his confidence?”

Victor pauses for a long moment.

“I’ll think about it,” he says.

By December, he has a matching line on the right side of his mouth, like he’s done two years of smiling in a matter of months. He’s a new Victor Nikiforov, and the best yet. 


End file.
